


sweet honey (sink into me)

by fromthemist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, THEY'RE HORNY AND HAPPY, Top Miya Atsumu, they're in love ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemist/pseuds/fromthemist
Summary: Here, in this tiny apartment tucked into a sleepy suburb, Atsumu is a slumbering god, a shrine in need of worship, and Kiyoomi is a ready acolyte.↳bottomi week 2021, day 7, power bottom:fluff, pwp, established relationship + consensual somnophilia
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 394
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	sweet honey (sink into me)

**Author's Note:**

> i lied in my last fic, i am here with yet another little offering for bottomi week. yes, i know i'm late; yes, i know angst week literally starts tomorrow. i am still going to yeet fluff at you.
> 
> once again, thank you to the lovely [nicki](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) for rushing through this so last minute! i wanted to try something a bit softer, a little sweeter - felt a little out of my comfort zone but i hope you still like it!! 
> 
> **CW** : just to reiterate what's in the tags, this fic features consensual somnophilia. if this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back! thank you ♡

Of all the minutes that make up a day, Kiyoomi’s favorite moments are in the spaces between dawn and sunrise, when he can measure time through the flutter of Atsumu’s eyelashes and careful, steady breaths. 

There is something beautiful, he thinks, in trust. In loving someone enough to sleep beside them, to be vulnerable in a way that leaves no doubt about the depth of their feelings. Softened by sleep and bathed in the fading evening light, Atsumu _is_ beautiful – a work of art Kiyoomi still can’t quite believe he’s allowed to touch, let alone love.

He reaches out slowly, tracing the features of Atsumu’s face with a featherlight finger. Atsumu is still as Kiyoomi smooths over one dark brow, following the line of his nose down to swipe over slightly chapped lips. He cradles Atsumu’s cheek gently, brushing over the thin skin below one eye with his thumb, and something in Kiyoomi’s chest tightens when Atsumu leans into his palm with a sigh.

Kiyoomi lets himself smile – a small, tender thing. 

It shouldn’t be possible for him to feel so strongly about someone else, but here he is – lying next to the man he loves, soaking in every subtle shift and quiet snore. Fondness blossoms in his sternum, rooting itself deeper into blood and muscle and bone, and perhaps it’s a good thing that Atsumu sleeps so soundly. There’s an undoubtedly sappy look on Kiyoomi’s face right now, and Atsumu’s ego would get even more unbearable if he were awake to see it.

Though, if it did come down to it, Kiyoomi could just kiss the smugness out of him. It’s one of his favorite ways to make Atsumu shut up – slotting himself into his boyfriend’s lap and licking into his mouth until Atsumu turns into a panting mess, fingers clawing at Kiyoomi’s pants. Atsumu chases Kiyoomi’s touch like he’s been starved of it, blooming under his lips and hands like a flower in the sun – even now, Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu moans a little, blindly grasping at the sheets until he manages to find Kiyoomi’s waist.

Kiyoomi lets himself get hauled into Atsumu’s chest, throwing a leg over Atsumu’s thigh as Atsumu kicks at the bedcovers in his efforts to pull Kiyoomi closer. He takes full advantage of the closeness – lets his hand trail down, skimming over warm skin before snuggling into Atsumu’s neck. A lazy sort of heat swirls in Kiyoomi’s belly when he feels something firm brush his hip, just beyond the edge of their weighted blanket.

He peeks at the clock. It’s still early, a little more than an hour off from their alarms – the first one is Kiyoomi’s, with the four others left for Atsumu to snooze through. He’d planned to go on a quick run before morning practice, but with the weight of Atsumu’s cock pressing into his stomach, he finds himself reconsidering. 

After all, cardio is still cardio – and Atsumu’s favorite way to wake up is with Kiyoomi riding him to completion.

With that in mind, it takes only a second to decide, his core clenching as anticipation builds in his gut. Atsumu sleeps on as Kiyoomi gently maneuvers them across the bed, rolling Atsumu onto his back before shifting to straddle his thighs. It takes a moment for Kiyoomi to extract himself from the circle of Atsumu’s arms – he has to coax them loose, soothing away any frustrated grumbles with soft kisses peppered over Atsumu’s chest – but when Kiyoomi finally sits up, he lets the blanket slide off his back to admire the sight before him.

Laid out and bare, Atsumu looks like a statue brought to life, spread across white sheets and gilded in the rising dawn. Pale yellow light spills through the window, highlighting the dips of his chest and waist and hips, throwing the features of his face into sharp relief – it crowns him in gold, blurring the line between mortal and divine, and for the hundredth time, Kiyoomi wonders how he got so lucky.

Here, in this tiny apartment tucked into a sleepy suburb, Atsumu is a slumbering god, a shrine in need of worship, and Kiyoomi is a ready acolyte.

Atsumu barely stirs when Kiyoomi sits back on his heels, pulling Atsumu’s gym shorts down his thick thighs and taking Atsumu’s cock in a saliva-slick palm. The only noticeable change is the slight buck of Atsumu’s hips, fucking up into the loose fist of Kiyoomi’s hand – he isn’t fully hard yet, the pink tip just peeking out from beyond his foreskin, but Kiyoomi teases it out with a few deliberate tugs. He rubs over the dip in Atsumu’s cockhead with a thumb, spreading the precum starting to bead at the slit, and Kiyoomi hums when he feels Atsumu’s breath hitch, ever so slightly.

Kiyoomi slides back, giving himself enough room to lean down and press a kiss to Atsumu’s flushed, wet tip. “So good,” he croons, savoring the salt-sharp taste on his lips. “You’re doing so good for me, Atsu.”

The only answer he receives in response is a quiet exhale, a slight scrunch of a nose, but Kiyoomi doesn’t mind. He continues on – lets his lips open to take Atsumu into his mouth, lightly curling his tongue over Atsumu’s frenulum as he lets his hand do the majority of the work. He can feel himself getting hard, drunk off the taste on his tongue and the heady musk filling his nose, and he has to press the heel of his other hand against his dick to relieve the ache coiling in his core. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays like this, nursing Atsumu to full hardness while grinding against his hand, but it feels like only minutes before Atsumu’s cock is twitching against his grip with every upstroke, pulling muted groans from Atsumu’s throat. 

It’s times like these that Kiyoomi is grateful for Atsumu’s penchant for stashing lube in strange places. All he has to do is lean over the end of the bed, sticking his hand between the mattress and the bed frame, and he finds the half-empty lube bottle exactly where Atsumu had left it three days ago. Fumbling with the cap, he lets the cool liquid drizzle down onto Atsumu’s length, dripping over his fingers – he gathers the excess lube with his other hand and shoves past the waistband of his sleeping shorts, reaching back to press two fingers against his hole.

They slip in with just the slightest bit of pressure, the ring of muscle clamped firmly around him as he forces himself to relax against the sensation of being filled. He has to strain to scissor himself open, wincing at the sting as he adds another finger in before he’s really ready, but the pain lessens as he curls over his prostate, stroking it until he’s shivering in pleasure and aching for more. 

In his other hand, Atsumu’s cock is heavy and full, thick enough that Kiyoomi’s fingers only just touch as they glide up and down. His mouth waters a little, vision going blurry with the fullness of his ass and the telltale curl of heat starting to settle in his core, but his mind takes over with a mix-reel of images and memories that make his toes curl. 

Even after doing this countless times before, the sheer thought of being spread open, of waking Atsumu up with the slick sheath of his ass – the prospect of it makes him clumsy, nearly slipping as he shucks off his shorts and shifts up to straddle Atsumu’s hips. 

Positioning himself in place, it’s easy to hold Atsumu’s length upright, guiding it up past his perineum and back towards his hole. Kiyoomi lets out a sigh, back arching at the blunt, wet press against his rim, and –

“What a fuckin’ view,” a voice drawls thickly, and Kiyoomi looks up to meet half-lidded eyes and a drowsy smile.

“ _Atsu_.” Kiyoomi returns it with one of his own. “How long have you been awake?”

“A ‘lil while.” Atsumu mewls, lashes fluttering, and Kiyoomi can see the haze still clouding Atsumu’s eyes. Hands come up to smooth over his thighs, tracing circles into the skin. “What’s all this?”

“Just felt like spoiling you a little,” Kiyoomi murmurs, lips curling up when Atsumu’s sleepy grin widens. “Let me take care of you?”

Languidly, Atsumu nods – still lingering on the cusp between slumber and wakefulness – and Kiyoomi proceeds to sink down onto Atsumu’s cock with a hiss.

The stretch is sweet and sharp, teetering just over to the side of pain, but Kiyoomi breathes through the dizzying ache as he rocks down on Atsumu slowly, letting gravity do the work for him. He feels the soft pop of Atsumu’s tip pushing past his rim, savors the drag of Atsumu’s cock filling him, little by little – it’s his favorite part of doing this, reveling in the sensation of being breached as Atsumu loses himself in Kiyoomi’s hole.

Sure enough, when Kiyoomi sneaks a peek, Atsumu’s eyes are rolled back, that pretty mouth falling open in a throaty groan, and a smug sort of satisfaction fills Kiyoomi’s chest. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Atsumu gasps, lashes fluttering as his gaze drops down, fixed on where his cock is disappearing into Kiyoomi’s ass. His fingers flex, digging into Kiyoomi’s thighs when Kiyoomi tries to keep going. “Wait… wait _, m’gonna_ – ”

“I’m not even halfway down and you’re already that close?” Kiyoomi teases, but he stops when Atsumu lets out another reedy little whine. “You wanna fill me up that badly?” 

Long, dark eyelashes flutter to reveal blown pupils and a thin ring of gold – Atsumu already looks fucked out from the start, and Kiyoomi loves it. 

“ _Omi_... Omi, _please_ – ” 

The words are cut off in a choked-off sob as Kiyoomi pushes against Atsumu’s grip, sliding a little farther and working himself down, and pleasure floods Atsumu’s face when Kiyoomi seats himself fully on Atsumu’s cock. Cradled between his thighs, he can feel Atsumu’s chest hitching, sides trembling from where they’re tucked up against Kiyoomi’s knees – the dumb bliss in Atsumu’s golden, glazed eyes fills Kiyoomi with pride, basking in the knowledge that Atsumu looks like this because of _him_.

“You feel so _big,_ ” Kiyoomi says, shifting his weight just to feel how the sensitive edge of his hole clenches against the base of Atsumu’s dick. He moans at the drag of skin on skin, his cock bobbing. “So good, so _full_ – feels like you’re gonna split me in half – “

Atsumu’s voice is hoarse, crackling on every word. “Yer fuckin’ killin’ me here,” he croaks, scrabbling at Kiyoomi’s hips, thrusting up – but Kiyoomi pushes him back down with firm, steady hands. “Omi – baby – _sweetheart_ – ”

The pet names make something unfurl in Kiyoomi’s stomach, tingly and warm. “You feel so good like this,” Kiyoomi croons, rocking over Atsumu with a firm roll, a tight swivel – he braces his hands on Atsumu’s chest, framing Atsumu’s pebbling nipples with the curve of his thumbs, and earns himself a whimper as he scrapes the edge of a nail over the stiff buds. “Stuffing me so full, stretching me open – could stay like this all day, let you keep filling me up – ” 

He lifts himself up, pausing for a second when the fat tip of Atsumu’s dick nearly slips out, and lets himself slam back down with a loud, wet smack. The angle just manages to press up against his prostate, hitting it on the downstroke, and the force of it sends sparks exploding through his spine. 

Faintly, he can hear the sound of Atsumu choking, but he’s too caught up in the pleasure pinching at every nerve, leaving him breathless and dazed and exposed. 

It feels like he’s just been kicked in the chest. 

It feels so, so _good_. 

The hard press of Atsumu’s fingers brings him back, deep enough to leave a bruise, but Kiyoomi doesn’t care. He loves it when Atsumu leaves marks, loves seeing the remnants of Atsumu losing control; it leaves him sated and smug, and Kiyoomi rewards Atsumu with a series of teasing thrusts, his own dick bouncing a little every time he drives himself down. There are strings of precum littered across Atsumu’s heaving abs, lube squelching with every stroke – despite the mess, a delicious pressure begins to spread through his belly, crawling over his skin and making his cheeks prickle, but it’s nothing compared to Atsumu. 

Wetness clings to long lashes, Atsumu’s eyes twin pools of hazy heat – he’s panting from exertion, sweat-damp hair plastered against his forehead in an effort to stave off his orgasm, and Kiyoomi has to remind himself to breathe as he admires Atsumu’s trembling form. Lips bitten raw, puffy and wet as Atsumu meets each of Kiyoomi’s thrusts with messy jerks and desperate pants, and his blush spreads as far down as his abs, staining his skin a sweet, pretty pink. 

He looks wrecked and gorgeous, music in frozen motion – and no matter how many times Kiyoomi sees Atsumu like this, he can’t get enough. 

“Omi –” His name comes out slurred, dragged out with a pleading whine. “ _Omi_ – ”

Kiyoomi’s heart does a somersault in his chest. He flicks a nipple, pulling a garbled shout from Atsumu’s throat. “You want that, Atsu? Want me to keep your pretty cock nice and warm, milk you ‘til you’re all dry?” 

Atsumu keens, the grip at Kiyoomi’s hips tightening, and the kick of Atsumu’s cock inside him is violent enough to make Kiyoomi shiver. His lazy pace shifts, encouraged by Atsumu’s heavy hands pulling him down, and he lets Atsumu slowly take over, guiding the pace into something fast and dirty. 

The leverage makes Kiyoomi sink deeper, harder – his head starts to swim, the tempting crest of his orgasm lulling over him as Atsumu starts fucking Kiyoomi over his cock with desperate, hard strokes. Listening to the babbling, broken cries, Kiyoomi knows that Atsumu won’t be able to hold out much longer, and he reaches down to twist over his own dick, drooling and dripping and full.

“Atsu… _nngh_ – ” Kiyoomi clenches down tight, hissing when Atsumu arches up with a gasp. “ _Fuck_ , I’m – you’re gonna make me cum, _I_ – ”

The sound that comes from Atsumu is almost feral, a cross between a growl and a groan. “ _Please_ ,” Atsumu begs, slack-jawed and desperate, his face twisted in agonized pleasure. “Please, baby – want ya all over me, wanna _taste_ ya – ”

Kiyoomi bites back a cry, nails digging into Atsumu’s chest as he strokes his cock, desperately chasing the tension threading through his spine, threatening to snap. “ _Yes_ ,” he pants, “yes, cum for me, fill me up – _please_ – ” 

“Fuck, m’gonna – _fuck_ – _!_ ”

Atsumu’s voice cuts off abruptly, teeth gritted as his body goes taut – the veins in his neck straining as he drives up into Kiyoomi with an increasingly frenzied pace. It takes only a few more pumps for Atsumu’s hips to stutter, forcing Kiyoomi down with one final thrust, and the sudden flood of liquid warmth is all it takes for Kiyoomi to break.

It’s like being swallowed by the receding tide, swept into the undertow and pulled apart until he’s in pieces, helpless in the face of the pleasure drowning him. Something in his chest splinters, the jagged edges clawing at his lungs as he gasps for air – it’s both sharp and soft, a contradiction in every breath, but every exhale feels like he’s being drained dry, left weightless and empty and new. He can sense himself spilling over his own hand, shoulders crumpling and curling as his body rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, and it takes him a second to realize he’s moaning Atsumu’s name. 

“Atsu – _Atsu_ – ”

“– O’i…” Atsumu’s voice cuts through the haze of his orgasm, filtering through the fog. “M’here, Omi. I’ve got ya.”

Kiyoomi lets out a sigh, the single arm holding him upright wobbling, and hands curl over his nape, pulling him down to rest on something hot and firm. Puffs of air fans over his chest as Atsumu presses kisses into his sternum – palms smooth up his damp back to trace each notch in his spine, and Kiyoomi slowly comes back to himself as the adrenaline in his blood dissipates in the wake of dusky, gentle relief. 

Quietly, he nuzzles his cheek into coarse blonde hair, exhaling as Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist. The weight is comforting, calming the rabbit-quick thump of his heartbeat – it leaves him loose and warm, and Kiyoomi lets himself savor the closeness of the embrace for just a little bit longer. 

When he’s finally ready, it takes an almost Herculean effort to push himself onto his forearms – but the sight that greets him makes it all worthwhile. Atsumu stares up at him, adoration in the lines of his face, and Kiyoomi’s heart squeezes. 

“Hi,” he whispers.

A hand comes forward, cupping his cheek. “Hi, baby.” 

“You good?”

“With you?” Atsumu’s expression is tender, sated and sweet. “Always.” 

Affection swells in his chest, a different kind of fullness that leaves Kiyoomi with cotton in his throat, a thickness to his tongue. “Sap,” he mutters, rolling his eyes, but they both know it’s an empty jab.

“Yers, though.” Atsumu grins, kindled with the glow of morning sunlight, and Kiyoomi smiles.

“Mine,” he agrees, a promise lingering beneath the word, and he doesn’t resist when Atsumu tugs him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ok. fluff all out of my system, bring on the angst ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> some notes!  
> \- title adapted from 'take me to church' and 'dinner & diatribes ' by hozier  
> \- the line in the summary is a loose play on atsumu and kiyoomi's names. 'miya' (宮) loosely translates into 'shrine' or 'temple,' while 'omi' (臣) can mean 'royal subject' or 'minister'  
> \- did i write this fic solely for that one line? yes, yes i did  
> \- i will now _actually_ disappear into the ether, thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s. if anyone has twitter, my username is [@dalla_nebbia](https://twitter.com/dalla_nebbia) \- feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
